No es mas que otra tipica historia de amor
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Alice esta enamorada de Emmett desde hace tiempo, sin embargo, el jamás le prestó atención. Un día, Rosalie le rompe el corazón. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta del verdadero significado de amar. One-shot. Todos Humanos. AlicexEmmett


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

"_Soy la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me dices "hola" o me sonríes, porque se que, aunque haya sido por solo un segundo, has pensado en mi."_

Iba demasiado retrasada para el baile. Últimamente, eso de arreglarme para salir se estaba volviendo más difícil y por lo tanto más tardado. Sabía exactamente la razón de esto: Emmett Cullen.

El era el chico de mis sueños: alto y musculoso, de cabello castaño y rizado; sumamente guapo y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentaba junto a mi en la clase de Literatura y siempre me hacía reír con sus comentarios. Siempre lo ayudaba en los exámenes, ya que eran los únicos momentos en los que me prestaba atención, y no me importaba, yo siempre estaría ahí para el. Lo que más amaba de Emmett, eran los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al sonreír. Solo había un problema: otra chica era la dueña de su corazón.

Su novia era Rosalie Hale, la chica mas linda y popular de la escuela. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio y una figura escultural, era tan bonita que el simple hecho de mirarla te hacía perder la mitad de tu autoestima. Así que, prácticamente, no tenia oportunidad alguna contra ella.

Estacione mi coche detrás del ostentoso descapotable de Rosalie, que iba bajando de su auto y lucía espectacular. Su cabello rubio caía en perfectas ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda descubierta. Miré hacia su lado preparándome para maravillarme con la perfección de Emmett, pero me percaté de que no era el quien acompañaba a Rosalie, era otro chico; rubio, alto, delgado, serio y con unos hermosos ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un traje que, a mi parecer, era demasiado formal para la ocasión. Me quede mirándolos como boba, hasta que Rosalie se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué tanto nos miras? ¿Te agrada el look de mi nuevo novio? ¿O es acaso que me envidias por que tú no puedes conseguir un chico lindo?

Ambos se carcajearon estruendosamente. Ignoré sus risas y sus preguntas.

-Rosalie ¿No se suponía que vendrías con Emmett?

-Ay linda, creí que ya te habías enterado ¿Dónde has estado? Toda la escuela lo sabe. El y yo ya no estamos juntos

-¿Que ocurrió?

-Nada, es solo que me aburrí de estar con él, así que le dije que era tiempo de terminar y como no quería venir sola al baile, invité a Royce, es un viejo amigo de la familia, y de muy buena posición.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Ya lo vez, soy una chica realmente afortunada ¿No crees?

Se dio la vuelta y camino junto con su acompañante hasta la entrada del gimnasio.

Me invadió una ola de tristeza al darme cuenta de la terrible situación por la que debería estar pasando Emmett. No me explicaba como Rosalie había sido capaz de herirlo de esa manera. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía cuando te rompían el corazón; cuando veías a la persona que amabas junto a alguien mas. Era terrible…

-¡Alice! – escuche la voz de Edward detrás de mi. Estaba con Jasper, pero Emmett no los acompañaba. – ¡Hola! ¿Por qué no has entrado? Bella se adelanto para esperarte. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Jasper aun no consigue pareja, tal vez puedas venir con él.

-¿Donde esta Emmett?

-¿No me escuchaste? Bella esta esperándote adentro.

-¿Donde esta Emmett? – repetí en un susurro.

-Yo que se, en su casa. – Fue Jasper el que me respondió.

-Yo me voy con Bella, seguro ya esta impaciente y no se para que esperas a Emmett. No quiere hablar con nadie. Nos vemos adentro. – dijo Edward y cruzó la calle corriendo. Jasper comenzó a caminar detrás de Edward.

-Jasper, espera. ¿Sabes la dirección de Emmett?

-Si, es en la 58 esquina con Cactus, pero no te recomiendo que vayas, solo vas a perder tu tiempo.

-Gracias, nos vemos en un rato

Rápidamente, subí a mi carro y maneje hacia la dirección que Jasper me había indicado. Al llegar, toque el timbre con impaciencia.

Pasaron los minutos y no obtuve respuesta. Timbre nuevamente. A los pocos minutos, por fin me abrieron.

Era él, pero se veía diferente. Su habitual sonrisa no ocupaba su rostro esta vez, sino que había sido reemplazada con una mascara de profundo desconsuelo. Me partía el corazón verlo así.

-Alice, ¿No deberías estar en el baile?

-Este... si, pero como no llegabas decidí venir para averiguar si no te había pasado nada malo.

-No, estoy bien, es solo que no tenia ganas de ir, ni tampoco pareja.

-Entonces, ¿No piensas ir?

-Esta vez no Alice, gracias por preocuparte, pero no puedo. Seguro Rosalie aprovechará la oportunidad para presumir a su nuevo novio.

-Pero… no puedo irme y dejarte aquí solo y deprimido. Me quedo contigo.

-No, seguro no quieres desperdiciar la oportunidad de lucir ante todos ese lindo vestido que te queda tan bien. Escuche que Jasper buscaba pareja, tal vez quieras ir con él.

Me sonroje al oír sus palabras. _Pero yo solo quiero lucir mi vestido ante ti, por eso lo compré. _Quise decirle.

-Emmett, por favor, ven conmigo, Edward también estará ahí, además yo tampoco tengo pareja – espere que hubiera captado la indirecta.

Dudó por unos momentos; después algo pareció cambiar. Su rostro se ilumino de repente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

-Esta bien, espérame un momento ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro.

Entró a su casa rápidamente. Mientras se alistaba yo me recargue contra mi coche, tal vez esta noche si pasaría algo especial, tenía un muy buen presentimiento. Estuve esperando durante unos minutos, hasta que Emmett salió de su casa.

-Listo, ¿Crees que luzco bien?

"Bien" era quedarse corto. Vestía una camisa azul claro, una corbata de rayas y un pantalón de mezclilla y, oh por dios ¡Se veía tan sexy!

-Si.- respondí al tiempo que hacía un enorme esfuerzo y me daba la vuelta para dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Vamos en tu coche o en el mío?

-En el mío. Sube.

Durante el trayecto, ambos íbamos callados; lo miré de reojo y me percaté de que estaba mucho más animado, incluso iba sonriendo. Me alegró saber que yo había contribuido a su felicidad. Me estacioné lejos del gimnasio, bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

Al entrar, busqué a mis amigos con la mirada. Al parecer, Emmett también buscaba a alguien.

-Alice, espérame un momento, tengo algo que hacer. No te muevas de aquí.

-De acuerdo.

Vi a Bella sonriéndome a lo lejos, Edward la estaba abrazando. Mike y Jessica estaban bailando muy contentos, incluso Jasper había conseguido pareja al final. Todos tenían a alguien excepto yo. Me sentía sola y de pronto me invadió un sentimiento de tristeza al darme cuenta de que tal vez Emmett no regresaría y yo me quedaría durante el resto de la noche parada esperándolo. Pero no, el no sería capaz de eso.

-¡Alice! Creí que venías acompañada.

-Si Bells, venía con Emmett.

-¿Y donde esta el?

-No lo se. Fue a buscar a alguien, supongo.

-Oh, ahí viene. Mejor me voy, no quiero ser el mal tercio.- dijo sonriendo y enseguida se alejo.

Emmett se acercaba muy sonriente, parecía que había recuperado su buen humor.

-Gracias por esperarme, lamento haberte dejado, tenía que arreglar un asunto.

-¿Puedo preguntar a donde fuiste?

Vaciló un poco antes de responder.

-Fui con Rosalie. Tenía que decirle algo.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo,- murmuré con tristeza- le pediste que regresara contigo ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no. Solo quería dejarle claro que ya no la necesitaba, y que me alegraba de haber terminado con ella.

-Pero, creí que tu aun la querías

-Las cosas entre nosotros… no estaban del todo bien. Creo que eso era lo mejor. Además, decidí que me da igual que salga con alguien mas y no me voy a sentir mal por eso. ¡Hay demasiadas chicas en el mundo! Y mas lindas que ella. – Me miró con una arrebatadora sonrisa que me aceleró el corazón. – Bien, entonces ¿Quieres bailar?

-Cla-claro. – No lo podía creer ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!

Emmett me tomó de la mano y me llevo hasta la pista de baile. Él era realmente bueno para moverse. A lo lejos, Bella me sonreía, y Edward me miraba con expresión divertida; ellos eran los únicos que sabían lo que sentía por el chico que estaba frente a mi. Luego de unos minutos, Emmett dijo:

-Te importa si salimos un momento, quiero decirte algo.

-Claro. Vamos.

Me tomo de la mano nuevamente y me guió hacia afuera. Al detenernos, se colocó frente a mi y me miró a los ojos. Yo baje la vista algo intimidada.

-Gracias.

Lo miré en espera de que dijera algo mas, pero al parecer, era lo único que iba a decir.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañada.

-Alice, ¿En serio crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-No se de que hablas. – cada vez era mas confuso.

-Hablo de ti, y de tus sentimientos. Soy muy inteligente, aunque no lo parezca. Me he dado cuenta de que tú sientes algo más por mi, algo más que simple amistad.- ¿En verdad era tan obvia? Bella me lo había dicho en una ocasión pero no le creí. – Edward corroboró mis sospechas. Y aun así, a pesar de que jamás te presté atención, estas aquí conmigo, siempre has estado aquí, a pesar de lo mal que he tratado. Y ahora, me he dado cuente de que yo también siento algo por ti, y no puedo evitarlo. Solo quiero saber… si…aun sientes algo por mi. Alice ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

En ese momento, me bloqueé por completo, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que mataría a Edward al llegar a la casa.

-¿Alice, estás enfadada?

Levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que el en verdad me amaba. Debería haberle dicho que no, debería haberle reclamado por haberme tratado así durante todo este tiempo; sin embargo, no lo hice.

Me acerqué a él, me puse de puntillas, acerque mi rostro al suyo y lo besé. Él me correspondió el beso, nuestros labios se movían suavemente y con ternura. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello, menos mal que llevaba tacones, si no, jamás lo hubiera alcanzado. Sus grandes brazos rodeaban mi cintura pegándome más a él. Nos separamos luego de unos segundos. Yo tenía razón, esta noche si fue especial.

-Te amo Mary Alice Brandon - ¿Se sabía mi nombre completo?

-Y yo a ti, Emmett Cullen.

Me abrazó con fuerza por unos instantes. Luego, me tomó de la mano y regresamos al baile. Una gran sonrisa ocupaba mi rostro. Me sentía tan feliz como no lo había estado en muchísimo tiempo y al mirar a Emmett me di cuenta de que no era la única…

_Bueno, pues esta historia se me ocurrió el viernes pasado. Me encargaron una tarea sobre el proceso de escritura y debía de escribir un texto. Me acosté, me puse a ver mis posters y me quede mucho rato viendo uno donde salen Alice y Emmett juntos y dije ¡Que linda pareja! Y entonces comencé a escribir. _

_Nunca había escrito sobre ellos, así que ustedes comprenderán que tal vez no quedo tan bien, cambié un poco la personalidad de Emmett, porque lógicamente le habían roto el corazón, por eso no lo puse tan alegre y bromista como es normalmente; en fin, ya no los aburro._

_Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen un review para saber su opinión._

_Besos_


End file.
